wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
World of Warcraft: Eye of Azshara
NOTE:'' This article is completely fanon and not to be taken seriously. Thank you.'' ''World of Warcraft: Eye of Azshara ''is the sixth World of Warcraft expansion pack, following Warlords of Draenor. In it, the discovery of Nazjatar has taken place, and the heroes of Azeroth set sail on faction battleships, and come to approach the Maelstrom. Once there, the newly-invented submarines make way to the bottom of the ocean, to locate Nazjatar. War soon erupts between the naga and the people of Azeroth, and the Alliance and Horde struggle to maintain peace with each other, to unite to stop the threat. The War of the Naga has begun, and in the end, Azshara shall either fall to the people of Azeroth, or the naga people will dominate over their enemies. Lore The famed archaeologist and explorer Harrison Jones has taken his exploration expedition to the seas of Azeroth, sailing past the devastating Maelstrom, past many various isles. But, on a special diving mission, he has located a city filled with naga, Nazjatar, and he returns to Eastern Kingdoms to warn King Varian Wrynn of his findings. Varian calls forth upon the heroes of Azeroth to set sail towards the Maelstrom to locate Nazjatar. Word is sent to the Horde, and Vol'jin too orders his troops to sail forth to Nazjatar, where they will hopefully find out what exactly happened to the Highborne from ten thousand years ago. Recently, during the Assault on Taanan Jungle on Draenor thirty-five years ago, Alliance and Horde aircraft carrier/battleships were built, and many were sent to Nazjatar. Just before the journey to Nazjatar, the submarine was invented by various gnomes and goblins in either faction, and were stationed in the battleships to use for underwater exploration and battles. Many of the submarines were designed for exploration, although some have been designed for underwater battle. Upon reaching the outer edge of the Maelstrom closest to Kalimdor, the Alliance set out SI:7 agents to spy on the naga city of Nazjatar. Inside, the agents found out about Azshara's existence, and she was currently the Queen of the Naga. The agents were soon noticed by guards, and nearly all were killed by the naga, meanwhile only three agents survived, Bodrick Grey, Amber Kearnen, and Elviol Nightwind. They returned to the Alliance flagship Winged Lion to report to Varian Wrynn and the other Alliance leaders currently present. The Horde leaders are found to be at the Alliance flagship conversing with the Alliance leaders about the threat. Only Vol'jin, Thrall, Lor'themar Theron, Baine Bloodhoof, and Aethas Sunreaver are there however, meanwhile on the Alliance side there is Varian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, Drasgar Emsworth, Gazy, Vereesa Windrunner, Tyrande Whisperwind, and Moira Thaurissan. The SI:7 agents report to King Wrynn, and it is final that war was arising. Later, the Alliance airship Skyfire ''appears above the ''Winged Lion, many gyrocopters flying down to its deck. Meanwhile Sky Admiral Rogers goes to the Winged Lion ''to start discussing the matter with King Varian and Grand Admiral Jes-Tereth. Meanwhile, the Horde airship ''Vol'jin's Wing ''appears above the Horde battleship, ''Bloodied Fin, Horde gyrocopters flying to the battleship, and its captain, Goldrorr Kaloran, joins Vol'jin and Eitrigg discuss the Azshara threat. After this, the heroes (players) have access to their own battleships, which start off in Tier 1, a small warship that has about three cabins, a war room, and a deck that carried about four gyrocopters. Soon, (once players reach lvl 102) that Isle of Triumph is discovered and the Alliance and Horde race to set up bases of operations there. Once there, King Varian Wrynn and Vol'jin realize it is naga-infested, and on the opposite side of their newly setup camps is a naga fortress Naz'yalon. The Alliance and Horde are now at battle with the naga, attempting to give a push towards Naz'yalon. Meanwhile, shortly after, what remains of the Horde and Alliance forces take to the water to assault the naga city Nazjatar. The Skirmish Over Nazjatar takes place, and in the midst of the battle the hero (player) goes with Amber Kearnen and Elviol Nightwind to do more recon on Nazjatar, only to find out Azshara plans to use a secret weapon. They return to the battle, and the Azerothians are later forced to flee when Azshara herself comes out of her hiding in Nazjatar and, somehow, blows a whole Horde battleship to bits. After this, the players' submarines are able to be upgraded to Tier 2, now giving a long runway on the deck, and more gyrocopter slots. The command tower is built, and consists of five cabins, a war room, and mess hall. Below deck is more space for storage and a lounge. With the Skirmish Over Nazjatar over, and the loss of the Devastating Demise (Horde battleship), one of the Horde's strongest battleships, the Azerothians seek the aid of Nozdormu, and wonder how Azshara and her people got here, and wondered how they survived the Great Sundering. Varian Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, the hero, and Elviol Nightwind go back to witness the War of the Ancients, meanwhile on the Horde side, Vol'jin, Baine Bloodhoof, the hero, and Aethas Sunreaver travel back in time. There in Zin-Azshari, the Azerothians find demons pouring in through portals onto Azeroth, lead by Mannoroth, Archimonde, and Hakkar the Houndmaster. They found out soon enough Sargeras himself would come through a portal, if strengthened enough, to wreak havoc across Azeroth. Soon enough the Great Sundering began to take place as the Well of Eternity collapsed. They also witnessed Broxigar as he jumped through the portal to face Sargeras, where he injured Sargeras, but was later killed, but died as a hero. The Great Sundering then took place, and Azshara and her people went with what was Zin-Azshari. Later, they found that the Old Gods had whispered ''to Azshara, saying they could help. Azshara agreed and her people were turned into the monstrous, serpentine naga. After returning to present Azeroth, the Alliance and Horde are informed by Harrison Jones that he has found a naga citadel, the Bastilla, which not only carries many various prisoners and houses some of the nagas' best soldiers, it also carried Azshara's secret weapon. Determined to find out what it is, and to destroy it, the Azerothians race to the Bastilla. There in the Bastilla, many prisoners are set free and go on a rampage, and the naga are occupied by stopping them and the Azerothians. As they dwell further into the citadel, they find the secret weapon, the Devastator, a large cannon that has the power, with a bit of magic from the Old Gods, to destroy whatever lies in its path. The Azerothians are then driven out of the Bastilla in an epic battle, and successfully reach the surface, although many lost their lives. Shortly after that, the Horde flagship ''Bloodied Fin is blown by the Devastator, and the Horde is struck critically by Azshara and her naga. The Alliance rush to their aid as an epic battle takes place, and the Horde hangs off the side of a cliff, about to plummet to their doom. But with the Alliance's help, they manage to repel the naga attack, and push them back to their capital of Nazjatar. The Bloodied Fin ''somehow survives the Devastator, but is greatly damaged and on the verge of sinking. It is taken to the Isle of Triumph, where they have already set up docks and such, to repair the damage done, and the Horde use ''Hellscream's Vessel ''in the meantime. Meanwhile, the ''Winged Lion ''is about to be utterly destroyed by the Devastator, but as the SI:7 find out about this, Vol'jin, Varian Wrynn, Tyrande Whisperwind, Baine Bloodhoof, and the hero(s) race to the bottom of the ocean to destroy it before it is too late. Just as the Devastator is about to fire, it is sabotaged, and the blast is set off course, and it gives the ''Winged Lion ''a major scrape. The Devastator is later taken out by Malfurion Stormrage, who has finally joined them after his meditation, walking in the Emerald Dream. The Final Battle of Nazjatar comes, and the Horde and Alliance both are mortally stricken, and almost in no shape at all to fight. With Malfurion Stormrage's coming, however, the factions both see hope, and they rise up and unite against Azshara. The battle of Nazjatar first takes place in its streets, and the battle falls back to the royal palace, where Azshara sits. During the final charge, Azshara releases her full power against the Azerothians, and reveals the magic of Old Gods. She then wounds Jaina Proudmoore and Lor'themar Theron, and then the floor below them gives away, and they plummet in the cold waters deeper into the ground. At the bottom they come upon a large cavern that is not filled with water fully, but within they see, behind bars, the Old God N'Zoth, watching them. Suddenly, the bars collapse and N'Zoth is released into the world, and he nearly kills everyone before him, but Malfurion Stormrage attempts to protect them all. But he fails to protect them, and falls backwards, the others nearly dead. But, still with fury within him, Vol'jin rushes to fight the Old God, Varian rising as well, and together they face down the Old God. Those that still remained fought the Old God as well, and soon enough Aman'Thul and Aggramar appear, and put the Old God behind bars again, nearly killing N'Zoth. Vol'jin is found mortally wounded, and Varian Wrynn also. Jaina and Lor'themar recover, but are also injured, just as the rest are. Malfurion Stormrage is on the verge of dying, and figures it is time he enters the Emerald Dream again. Meanwhile, Azshara still lived. With N'Zoth taken care of, she would come next. Swimming back to the city of Nazjatar, they find Azshara sitting on her throne, watching as they emerged from below. Surprised they had not died to N'Zoth, she released her power, but this time Aman'Thul reflects it back at her, killing her. Azshara's life is finally ended after thousands and thousands of years, and yet her presence still seemed near. New Features The ''Eye of Azshara ''features many new in-game features, and are all listed below. Battleships Similar to the garrisons in Warlords of Draenor, players may now claim their own battleship and have their own naval army, as well as ships and submarines. The players may even name their own battleships, and are able to build up a submarine squadron, and a leading submarine, also allowed to be given a name. The default battleship name is the ''Lion's Roar, and the default submarine name is the Breath of Water. New Playable Races Naga, spawns in Nazjatar The naga were once the beautiful Highborne elves, until the Well of Eternity crumbled, and the elvish capital of Zin-Azshari was torn to bits, and sunken beneath the newly-made ocean. Azshara and her people were granted a "blessing" from the Old Gods, and were turned into the serpent-like naga. They later built their new capital city under the ocean, Nazjatar, and now live in peace, but full of hatred and anger for those above the water. But some naga in the recent months have seen Queen Azshara's burning hatred misplaced, and have decided to abandon her and those loyal to her. They now are the Naga Resistance, and come to join either the Alliance or the Horde to end this threat. '' New Zones Azeroth Nazjatar: (100) (110) The naga capital city built about 10,000 years ago after the Great Sundering. Great Sea: (100+) The ocean surrounding the Maelstrom. Nazjatar lies far beneath on the ocean's floor. The Alliance and Horde vessels settle down near the Maelstrom, somewhere over Nazjatar. Isle of Triumph: (102+) An island located somewhere near the Maelstrom supposedly formed during the Great Sundering. When players reach level 102, Horde and Alliance forces storm the beaches and setup footholds there. A naga fortress is located on the opposite side of the island from the Alliance and Horde's forts. Battle takes place in the center between Horde/Alliance and naga. Battleships: (100+) Battleships, similar to the garrisons in Warlords of Draenor, are accessible by players on either faction after the meeting between the Alliance and Horde leaders. Submarines are later unlocked at level 102, after the Skirmish Over Nazjatar. Winged Lion: (Alliance) (100+) The primary Alliance flagship, serves as a "capital city" for the Alliance during the expansion Bloodied Fin: (Horde) (100+) The primary Horde flagship, serves as a "capital city" for the Horde during the expansion New Raids Naz'yalon: (Patch 7.0) The first raid in the expansion, and major battle during the War of the Naga takes place on the Isle of Triumph, and the naga fortress Nazy'alon stands in the way of dominance over the island. Zin-Azshari: (Patch 7.1) The heroes of the Alliance and the Horde must travel back in time, 10,000 years ago, to witness the death of the Highborne empire, and finally discover what happened to Azshara and her loyals during the Great Sundering. Assault on the Bastilla: (Patch 7.2) Azshara's secret weapon has been discovered, and must be destroyed before havoc overcomes the Alliance and the Horde. But with many various prisoners and prison wardens throughout the citadel, the heroes must fight their way to it. Attack on Vol'jin's Wing: (Patch 7.3) The Horde has been struck greatly by Azshara's secret weapon, and the Alliance must race to aid them, meanwhile the naga attack the Horde flagship. The attack must be repelled if the flagship is to stay on its hull. Siege of Nazjatar: (Patch 7.4) The final invasion of Nazjatar, Azshara must finally meet her fate. But guarded by many of those loyal to her, what chance to the heroes of Azeroth have to even getting to her? Patches Patch 7.0: ''Eye of Azshara The discovery by Harrison Jones of the naga city Nazjatar's existence has spread throughout Azeroth, and now champions of each faction race to further dive into this, and fear the beginning of a new war has sprung. Azshara has risen again. Patch 7.1: Water War The War of the Naga has enlarged since the discovery of Nazjatar, and now Azshara plans to unleash a weapon unlike all others. The heroes of the Alliance and the Horde race to find out what this threat is, and to fight their way to Azshara herself. Meanwhile, they also wonder how Azshara and her people came to survive the Great Sundering, and how they became the naga. Patch 7.2: Assault on the Bastilla The Bastilla has been discovered by Harrison Jones, located somewhere outside Nazjatar's boundaries, and it serves as the nagas' prison and primary citadel, it is the highest-fortified structure the naga have built. It is said by Lorewalker Cho that within lies Azshara's secret weapon, and it is there that the people of Azeroth will find their answers. Patch 7.3: Rising Up The Horde has been struck greatly by Azshara's forces, and is now in dire need of the Alliance's help. As the Alliance rushes to aid the Horde in their time of need, Azshara strikes against the Alliance, her super weapon finally unleashed. With the Horde hanging over their doom, what Alliance that isn't helping the Horde is now races to Nazjatar to destroy this super weapon, before doom has befallen all of the Alliance and the Horde. Patch 7.4: Siege of Nazjatar With the Devastator destroyed, the Horde attempts to rise back to its full power, with the Alliance's help, but both factions have been mortally stricken by Azshara's weapon. The final Siege of Nazjatar, however, draws nearer, and the time of justice shall come to Azshara and the naga. With the help of Malfurion Stormrage, the Alliance and Horde rush through Nazjatar to put an end to the Naga Queen. As the battle rages, the realization of the Old Gods comes to the faction leaders, and a great battle for Azeroth finally takes place. World of warcraft eye of azshara box art by jurassic4life-d8611jc.png|A fan-made expansion pack image world of warcraft eye of azshara fan made logo by goldenyak-d85vdrr.png|A fan-made Eye of Azshara logo